Shakat
Shakat ra ? Rather old member of the Grey Council. He has been a member for so long that no one actually recalls what his Clan is, and they're all afraid to ask. Some presume Moon Shield, others Fire Wing, but he might as well be NightWalker, no one can tell. He is one of the tempered Warrior Caste members of the Council. His kind nature and many years of service give him a realistic view of what's out there. He is often still included in live missions, though always in secrecy and mostly Shadowbane business, he doesn't lose his touch with reality. The council dislikes this because that means he leaves the ship often. They believe in ruling from the ship. He shares a special preference for Naroon, why it's not sure but there's a cameraderie there he has with no other deciples. Although rank did not matter amongst the Banes, Shakat ‘lead’ the Shadowbanes nonetheless olarge battles because he is the oldest surviving member. Shakat’s first encounter with a Shadowsouled aged back to the very young lifespan of 24 years. Fortunately, he had fought and lived due to the intervention of one of the Banes. From that moment on, he got absorbed into the community and never let go of it. He was by far the most commemorable and experienced, but surprisingly enough quite timid amongst his own. Perhaps the Banes were the occasional release from his viewing as Satai he desperately craved. Another enigma that struck the people confronted with him. Why was he Satai? Sure, he makes a fine leader, but there were many things about him – his ideas and philosophies mainly – that directly countered the habits and beliefs of most Satai. Shakat had indeed not chosen to be in the Council, he had been asked – by Dukhat. One does not refuse the offering of a leader such as the Great Dukhat. If Dukhat felt his voice was needed in the council, than that is where he would remain, even if he would prefer the unobtrusive life of a title-less Warrior. DO CHECK THE TIMELINE WHEN DUKHAT WAS IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO ASK HIM Personality: Shakat was probably a very vibrant Minbari in his younger years, which gives him his caring and understanding touch, however as of late he seems weary and saddened by life. Not so much disappointed in the youth, but more in the reigning power and their continued blindness for actual events. He is a hands-on man though his age does not permit him to do as much as he would like. He looks the same age as Branmer when he died, though he's actually twice his age. Has a good sense of humor and insists on tea for a good conversation. Titles: Satai, Shadowbane Specifics and lineage: Appearance: Sharp face and exceptionally young for his age. His eyes beam of intelligence. He's not overly bulky but has normal Warrior Caste muscle mass. Quite handsome and charismatic appearance for someone his age. His secret is frequent steam room visits along with not losing touch of reality, he claims. Special physicals: Equipment: *Satai robe and grey hood *Concealed Vorlon sword *Beneath robes apprentice Warrior tunic, Caste cannot be told Category:Characters